


A Bloody prank

by shuchan88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Egy, a régi emlékeket durván fölborzoló meló után Sam úgy dönt, nem épp a szokványos módon fogja fölvidítani a barátja hiányától amúgy is szenvedő bátyját (aki ezt persze sose vallaná be).





	A Bloody prank

\- Azt hittem, hogy a múltkor végleg kinyírtuk.   
\- Tudom bratyó. Én is.  
\- És erre megint megölt több lányt!  
\- Nyugi…  
\- Nincs nyugi! – csapott rá keményen Dean a kormányra.  
A Winchester fivérek épp következő úticéljuk felé tartottak egy különösen véres, és több lányáldozatot is szedő vadászat után, ahol kiderült, hogy Bloody Maryt nem lehet elpusztítani. Hiába törték össze akkor azt a tükröt, megint megtörtént, hogy pár felelőtlen egyetemista kihívta maga ellen a sorsot. A fiúk nem kicsit lepődtek meg, amikor kiderült, ki az ellenfelük.  
\- Bobby azt mondta, hogy ez nem lehetett ugyanaz a Mary, mint akit kicsináltunk – gondolkozott hangosan Sam – vagyis valahogy szaporodniuk kell.  
\- Na jó, ácsi! Bőven elég volt látni azokat a szerencsétlen csajokat a kirobbantott szemgolyójukkal. Nincs hozzá hangulatom, hogy még el is képzeljem, ahogy az az undorító szörnyeteg rámászik egy szerencsétlen flótásra, hogy megerőszakolja. A végén még kidobom a taccsot – morgott Dean.  
\- Csak azért vagy ilyen mogorva, mert Cas még mindig nem tért vissza az Istenvadászatáról – kuncogott a fiatalabb Winchester.  
\- Most hagyd abba – bökte keményen oldalba az öccsét a férfi  
Sam még a fájdalom ellenére is nevetésben tört ki, mert tudta, hogy igaza van, és egy ilyen nehéz eset után jól esett kicsit bosszantani a bátyját. Dean káromkodott egyet, és hangosabbra állította a zenét, hogy ne hallja a fiatalabb fiú gonosz nevetését. Főleg azért, mert pontosan tudta, hogy Samnek igaza van. Gyomorszorító érzés volt, hogy nem számíthatott az angyalra, és szerette volna tudni, hogy Castiel legalább épségben van-e, de még csak egy sms-t se küldött a fiúknak, és ennek már több, mint egy hónapja volt.   
Sam, miután kinevette magát, ránézett a bátyjára, és megsajnálta. Ő is hiányolta a férfi társaságát, mert minden furcsasága ellenére kedvelte Castielt. No meg ahhoz se volt igazán kedve, hogy egész úton Colorado felé a bátyja fancsali képét, és grizzlymedve-hangulatát kelljen elviselnie.   
Ekkor eszébe jutott a tökéletes terv, és széles vigyorra húzta a száját. Letekerte gyorsan az ablakot, és belenézve a visszapillantó tükörbe kántálni kezdett.  
\- Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!  
\- Sam! Mi a francot művelsz!? Teljesen meghibbantál? – kiáltott rá Dean, de a fiú nem figyelt rá.  
\- Bloody Mary! – mondta ki harmadszor is, majd izgatottan figyelte az eredményt.  
Nem kellett sokat várnia, és a látványtól olyan nevetőgörcs tört rá, hogy még a hasa is megfájdult.  
\- Eszednél vagy, Sam!? – rázta meg riadtan a vállát a bátyja, de a fiú csak megcsóválta a fejét, mert képtelen volt megszólalni,  
A visszapillantó tükörbe mutogatott, miközben még mindig rázta a röhögés. Dean kíváncsian dőlt oldalra, hogy jobban lásson, és pillanatokon belül ő is hangosan hahotázni kezdett. A tükörben ugyanis, hála Samnek, nem más próbálta meg őket futva utolérni, mint maga, Bloody Mary, aki dühösen rázta feléjük az öklét. Amikor a fiúk kiszórakozták magukat, Dean beletaposott a gázba, és könnyűszerrel lehagyták a dühös szellemet.   
\- Köszönöm, Sammy – mondta váratlanul az idősebb Winchester.  
A fiú csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Erre valók a testvérek.  
Dean bólintott egyet, és sokkal jobb hangulatban cserélt kazettát a magnóban, hogy a Led Zeppelin dallamai betöltsék a kocsit az útjuk további részében.


End file.
